eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 21 (30 April 1985)
Synopsis Lofty informs Ali that Sharon is behind the mysterious phone calls. Ali spots Sue and he ushers Lofty in the Cafe but tells him not to say a word. Lou and Michelle return from Clacton and Lou lets slip about a boy Michelle met to Pauline and Arthur, Chas, who was a waiter at the hotel. Lou asks where Mark is, and Pauline and Arthur lie that he is out, but Lou knows something is going on and will get to the bottom of it. Mary receives a phone call at the cafe, and it turns out that Mary has been offered a cleaning job for three nights. Lofty offers to look after Annie while Mary takes the job. At the laundrette, Lou asks Pauline for all the gossip that's been happening before turning the subject of the conversation onto Mark. Pauline insists there is nothing to tell and Lou catches on that there is something when Pauline says they will discuss it later. At The Vic, Angie asks Tony for his help with crates out back as an excuse to talk to him and from the top of the stairs, Sharon watches her mum arrange to see Tony until Angie notices Sharon. Upstairs, Angie gives Sharon some money to buy a new top to wear behind the bar to get Sharon to keep quiet. Meanwhile, Lou tells Pete and Arthur than she wants the whole family round at her at 8 pm as she knows something is brewing. When Angie and Tony discuss what has started between them, Angie notices Sharon dressed in an age inappropriate outfit and flirting with Lofty, she sends Sharon upstairs with her and Sharon accuses Angie of being jealous and that she wants her out of the way. At the Fowler's, Lou finally learns that Mark has disappeared and Lou suggests who they could contact, but the family have already tried. Lou says they should call the police, but Pete mentions the fact that Mark went missing the same day Nick got arrested, and Kathy also adds that Mark was involved with Nick more than they realised. Pauline and Ali try one of Ethel's sheperd pies and they pretend to her that it's nice. After speaking with Dr Legg about Mary, Lofty tells Mary that Dr Legg believes the person has to be a conman. Michelle decides to phone Sue while she gets Sharon to go to the cafe. When Michelle rings, Ali thinks Sharon is calling and tells her the game is up. However, they believe it isn't Sharon when she comes in with Ethel. Sue and Ali aren't happy with Sharon when they realise her involvement as her prank could've split them up. Sharon blackmails Angie into giving her a £5 clothing allowance weekly and to let her stay out later. The police visit the Fowler's and point out that Mark is a minor in the eyes of the law, but there isn't much the police can do like lots of 16 years old's go missing yet his details will go on file. The police officer suggests the Fowler's go to the Citizen's Advice Bureau. Pauline believes Mark won't be back and feels like the past 16 years have been thrown back into her face. Cast Regular cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) *Hassan Osman - Michael Evangelou (Uncredited) Guest cast *Alison Howard - Elaine Donnelly (Credited as "W.P.C") Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Laundrette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I want the whole family in my house, at eight o'clock.' Category:1985 Episodes